


Robrae Week 2018

by Molly_Hats



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, RobRae Week, Robrae week 2018, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: 1. Undercover2. “Bail me out of this bad date”3. Drunk4. Corporate enemies OR crash the wedding5. Cuddling OR time travel6. Soul Bond OR comic con7. Amnesia OR coffee shop AU





	1. Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy I literally just noticed this was a thing and binged TT to get their characterization.
> 
> FTR, I ship the TT cartoon versions of Robin and Raven, not any comic book counterparts. (Mostly because DC can’t decide what generation Raven is in. It’s getting weird, guys.)
> 
> Happy Easter and Passover to those who celebrate!

The Big Top. The Greatest Show. A handful of elephants, some acrobats, a few side attractions. 

Robin spread the posters and maps on the table, the others standing around him.

“Wait, we’re going undercover at a circus?” Beast Boy almost yelled. “Awesome!”

“ _You’re_ not,” Robin said, pointing at him.

“Aw, come on!” BB whined, spreading his arms in protest. “I’ve done more circus work than any of these rubes!”

“Exactly why you can’t go,” Robin replied. “You’re recognizable. Raven and I will be undercover. The rest of you will be backup.”

“Awww!” Beast Boy whined, his ears dropping even as Raven’s eyes widened a in exaggerated horror.

“I do not understand,” Starfire said. “Why can we not go under the cover as well? Is there no room?”

“Nah, Star,” Cyborg said. “We’re too conspicuous.”

“Right,” Robin said.

“Tell me you haven’t made me an acrobat,” Raven said, her finger still stubbornly holding her place in her book despite knowing she wouldn’t get back to it.

“Fortune teller,” Robin said. 

Raven raised her eyebrows.

“Look, it was that or clowns. I figured fortunes were more up your alley.”

“Yay.”

Robin smirked. “Knew you’d love it.”

::::

Robin finished tying up Raven’s hair. “You ready?” He asked.

“As I’ll ever be,” Raven replied sardonically. “You?”

“Fine.”

“Don’t tell me you won’t enjoy this,” Raven said. 

“It’s a mission, Raven,” Robin said. “I’ll keep my eyes on the objective—“

“Robin,” Raven interrupted, “you can have fun. It’s okay.”

Robin glanced over at the crystal ball at the corner of the tent, then busied himself unpacking some candles. 

“Are you alright with this, Robin?” Raven asked, her voice quirking up like Star’s did when asking the others about their mental state. She envied the way the alien wore her emotions on her sleeve, so sure of herself. 

Robin shrugged and started wrapping his hands. “I haven’t been to the circus since my parents…” He smiled over at her. “But it’s nice to be back. Feels like home. I know they’d want that, you know?”

Raven didn’t know, but she could feel it, radiating from Robin like the warmth of a sunny day. It made her want to place her hand on his, to make his warmth hers, to bask in him. 

She turned away and began lighting her candles.

:::

“The person you love is closer than you think,” Raven said in her usual flat voice.

The teenage girl in front of her looked unimpressed. “That’s it?”

Raven sighed. Think Starfire, or those fortune tellers in the stupid movies that rot BB’s brain. Or Mumbo—okay wait, never mind, not going there. She wavered her voice and said, “you will encounter someone today who will change the course of your life.”

“You already said that.”

“No, I didn’t, I said it was someone you love. This could be a supervillain with a magic wand who turns you into a rabbit and ropes you into his magic show.”

The girl raised her eyebrows. “Um. Okay?”

“Just go watch the show,” Raven sighed, resting her cheek on her hand and motioning the girl out with the other. “Trust me, it’s better than this.”

The girl stood up and left the tent.

“How’s it going?” Robin’s voice came from behind her. 

She turned. He was wearing his uniform, red and silver. She could see his eyes—blue, narrowed nearly perpetually. They weren’t very different from his mask. “How’d you get in?”

“Loose peg,” he said, plopping down cross-legged beside her table. “Keep a lookout.” He glanced around. “How’s business?”

“Boring. I’m bored. They’re bored. Why’d you sign me up for a performance?”

“Come on, Rae,” Robin said, reaching up to pat her hand on the table. She flinched, but let it stay. “It’s all about presentation.”

Raven sighed, then projected in her most imperious voice, “enter!”

Robin flashed her a thumbs up and vanished under one of the tables’ long cloths. 

:::

“Hey! Raven!” Beast Boy’s voice came from the floor.

Raven glanced down. “Are you an earthworm?”

“—Yes.”

“And you’re coming in here because…?”

“We found the drugs! Come on!”

Raven stood up and went to the door of her tent. “I’m sorry, but we’re closing now.”

“Awww!”

“No!”

“I wanted the deadpan girl to tell me how I was gonna die too!”

Raven glanced at the last one, a blonde who blushed under her gaze and offered a tiny wave. She let go of the curtain, letting it drop across the entrance. “Let’s go,” she said, swishing her cape to blow out the candles.

:::

“I am never going anywhere near this circus again,” Raven said emphatically, picking popcorn out of her hair. 

“You missed one,” Robin said, plucking it from behind her ear.

Raven narrowed her eyes at him. “Was that really there?”

“You’ll never know,” Robin smirked. 

“Hmmph. You have cotton candy in your hair.”

Robin ran a hand through his hair, searching for the offending food. “Is this a bad time to tell you I just bought this place?”

“You what?”

“I was thinking about what we talked about, how this place feels like home. It is home, and it’s struggling, and I figured I could help.”

Raven watched him silently, feeling his tentative happiness and—uncertainty? Worry?

Did he actually care what she thought?

She hesitated, then said, “as long as I don’t have to fill in again.”

“How about filling in a seat in the audience with the rest of us?” Robin asked, his lip quirking up. 

“I suppose that wouldn’t be terrible,” Raven admitted. 

“How about next Saturday?”

“If nobody invades,” Raven said. “Which isn’t likely.”

“Huh. You’re right.” Robin thought a moment. “We could split up. Half the team goes at a time—me and you, then Cy, Star, and Beast Boy.”

“You sure you want to leave them unsupervised?” Raven raised an eyebrow. “Beast Boy will probably join the show.”

“It could probably use him,” Robin admitted. “I’m more interested in showing you how the circus can be fun.”

“That’ll be a challenge.”

“I’ve had tougher.”

“Try me, then.”

Robin grinned and leaned closer. “I will.”


	2. "Bail Me Out of This Bad (Play)Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magazine interview of the Teen Titans. Really short--I got school guys

{Magazine spread of the Teen Titans sitting around the main room: Robin stands at the far left, smirking, his arms crossed, leaning on the side of the couch. Beast Boy lies upside-down in the middle of the couch, his legs flopped over the back and his head hanging down, grinning. Raven sits on the other end of the couch, book open in her lap, the tiniest of smiles on her lips. Starfire floats behind the couch, hand up in a wave, positively beaming. Cyborg leans his arms on the couch, his eyes nearly closed he’s showing so many teeth as he looks up at the camera} 

Text: A Look Inside the Lives of the Teen Titans  
Smaller text: by Donna Troy

Q: What’s the worst date you’ve ever been on?  
Robin: One time, Killer Moth held the city hostage and made me go to prom with his daughter.  
Beast Boy: My girlfriend revealed that she was working for our greatest enemy while we were on a ferris wheel.  
Starfire: I almost got married. He was not a desirable groom.  
Cyborg: The only lady in my life is my car.  
Raven: I don’t date.  
Robin: Then what was that thing you made me bail you out of?  
Raven: ...that was a playdate.  
Robin: Um.  
Raven: [sigh] Remember that time I got deaged again?  
Robin: Ohhhh.  
Raven: I had a playdate with the League of Baby Assassins. It was not fun.  
Robin: That’s how you knew Damian before I did?  
Raven: Unfortunately, yes.  
Robin: We went out for tea after that, though, remember?  
Raven: Yeah. [pause] That was fun.  
Robin: Was that a date?  
Raven: Thankfully not.  
Robin: [laughs]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d have to come up with bad dates for everyone, but dang...for TVY7, these guys had a lot of epically terrible dates


End file.
